The Arena of Death
by Fox Berrie
Summary: what if michael died and ended up in panem.he befriends a girl called Addy from district 12 . but when they both get reaped for the hunger games and winning means going back home, secerts, revenge and everything else will be spilled to win.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO or the hunger games

Prologue

Main Character POV

My feet padded softly on the ground as I ran through the dimly lit forest. I could still hear the rustling and the sound of footsteps behind me. Not good. One of the Districts 6 tributes, Vannah Soleus, was still following me and from the sounds of it, close by.

As I neared the river, I took a piece of robe from the makeshift belt I have and got it ready to be thrown over a branch.

I leaped into the river and threw the rope over the branch and used my momentum to haul me up on the branch. As fast as I could I took out an arrow, notched it and fired it straight into Vannah's heart. She went down silently, and then there was no noise in the forest.

5 seconds later the cannon sounded signalling her death and causing nearly all the birds to rouse.

I waited 5 minutes to make sure that the coast was clear before jumping down and silently heading back to my meeting place for me and Addie.

I heard something rustling and silently but quickly climbed into the nearest bush. I saw Renita Devons, District 1's tribute standing there with Dimitri Salums the other District 1's tribute. They both had daggers out, and seemed to be looking for something, most probably me. They must have known I was here when they saw the ships taking Vannah's body away.

"Come on Dimi, he must be here somewhere." Renita called out to Dimi, who must be Dimitri.

"I know Renita, that scumbag can't escape us this time, oh, and before we kill him, tell what we'll do his little Adelaide" Dimi snickered.

"What's that? It's coming from those bushes" Renita said. I guessed I must have moved but before I could do anything Dimitri was hauling me and Renita had her dagger at my throat.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, just the person we were looking for" Renita said, digging the dagger forward a bit to my throat, causing the tip to nick my skin. I felt my hot blood trickling down my neck.

"Go to Hades" I snarled at her.  
>Renita tuttered and wagged her finger in my face.<p>

"No need for attitude, Michael" Renita said.

I just glared at her, until I felt a sharp pain in my back. Dimitri. He had stabbed me lightly in the back, but deep enough to cause pain. I wasn't going to look weak in front of anybody especially Renita.

I whimpered a little, but tried to put on a brave face.

"Aww looky here, are you alright Mikey?" she mocked ruffling my hair.

I grunted as Dimitri dug the dagger deeper. I felt my knees buck a little. It wouldn't be long before I was gone but I wasn't going down without a fight and smart remarks, but before I could say anything, an arrow came out of nowhere and struck Dimitri in the heart. He went down with a grunt. With him not holding me anymore, I was even more unstable, but I could still stand. Renita took a few seconds to realize that she would be next.

Before she ran away she sliced at my neck. I knees buckled as I felt my hot blood running down my neck, but before I could hit the ground somebody took me in their arms and set me down softly. I could hear her voice soothing me. Adelaide. I could feel her cradling me before everything went completely black.

Ok, so now your most probably wondering why a group of teens were out in the middle of nowhere hunting each other down and who I am. Well I'm Michael Yew, son of the Greek god Apollo, and boy tribute for District 12. And as for what we were doing, well that ones easy, it's this little game called, The Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN- sorry for taking so long, I was busy with school stuff, my social life, and a few other stories, but here it is people, the arena of death Chapter 1:D. yeah i know i changed the name, but this was the orginal name that i forgot... yeah and also bear in mind that this has only had a quick cheak over as for my beta was extreamly busy**

**Disclaimer- Am I a man? No? Well then I'm obviously not Rick Riordan, as then there for, I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of its characters, and I do not own the series The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

My first thought was: oh my gods, I'm falling. Second thought was: I'm going to die. And my last though was: Ouch, before everything went black.

Now I am betting all my drachmas that you have no idea what I am talking about. Well you see us demigods, half human, half Greek god, are fighting a war against the Titans to stop them from ruling the world, and making it Hades.

Our leader Percy Jackson and I were on a bridge in Manhattan fighting off an army of monsters when I told Percy to break the bridge, which he did, and it takes us back to where I first started, falling.

When Percy made the bridge break, the shake was so powerful that I didn't have enough time to move out the way and ended up falling with the rest of this part of the bridge down into the East River.

When I regained consciousness my first thought was; ugh, sand in my mouth. And to let you know, there really was sand in my mouth. I opened my eyes and tried to get all the sand out of my mouth, of course, failing.

I heard someone gasp, and felt a blanket pull over me, it was one of those itchy blankets but I was thankful as for it was getting cold. I opened my eyes to hopefully find one of my siblings there. But of course the fates had something else planned for me, and who I saw wasn't anyone I knew.

It was a girl, about my age, with long blonde, copperish hair, and sparkling green eyes, and a smirk that reminded me too much of the all familiar Hermes kids, but despite that she was beautiful .I shifted a bit, finally realizing that I was laying on sand.

"Are you alright" she asked. I grunted, trying to sit up, but a wave came over me. Literally. Since I was on the beach, I got splashed with a huge wave. Not exactly the best way to become wide awake.

I spluttered a bit to get the salt water out of my mouth when somebody, most probably that girl sat me up. Once I had finished my coughing and spluttering fit, I took a deep breath and stood up, and the girl did the same.

It was kind of funny though once I look back on it. I mean, I was 5ft 2 and 17years old, and she was at least 5ft 11, and the same age as me.

"Thank you, but I must get ho-"I started saying before looking around. It wasn't anywhere I knew, it didn't look like Manhattan that's for sure.

"Where am I?" I whispered confused and scared.

"Um… you're in district twelve, in the country Panem." The girl said it matter-of-factly. I stared at her

"Where?" I asked confused.

"District Twelve, Panem. You're…well, you're not from here then, are you?" The girl asked.

"Well… no" I answered, getting worried. I had to get back to camp, they must be worried. The girl muttered something under her breath then grabbed my wrist and started dragging me towards the town.

I tried to protest, but damn that girl sure had one iron grip. The girl dragged through into the town, which didn't look so bad, I mean nice houses, nice gardens, decent looking people, so it wasn't one of those shaggy towns. And of course, I had to be proven wrong. We then entered a place that was the most unclean, poorest, unkempt place I have ever seen.

There was dust all around, and ash hanging in the air, also everything in sight seemed to have a layer or two of ash. Even the people seemed to have a layer of ash to them.

I coughed a bit as the girl lead me down another street; if it could be called one I mean it was practically a dirt path wide enough just enough for a Mini car. The girl passed a few houses then led me into a house on the right.

"MOM!" the girl shouted, still dragging me along with her iron tight grip. We entered the, well I suppose it was the living room, before her mother could even respond to her. Her mother looked at her daughter then at me, and made a weird face.

"Who is this dear?" her mother asked standing up.

" I found him on the beach unconscious" the girl started, her mother making a disgusted face, then hurriedly adding " and he's not from here" the girl said in a tone that suggested some sort of story behind it.

"Ohhh," her mother said understanding immediately.

"Well don't worry dear, you can stay with us." the girl's mother said, smiling down it me. Man, I seriously need to have a grow spurt.

"So what's your name? I didn't catch it before" the girl said awkwardly, looking down at her feet, as they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ahh… its Michael, Michael Yew" I said with just as much awkwardness, and then added as an afterthought, "What is your name?"

"Umm, it's Adelaide Crow, but just call me Addie" She says, still looking at her feet.

"Well, isn't this just all joy and happiness" her mother exclaimed sarcastically, throwing up her hands in defeat

I couldn't help but crack a smile at that. Addie just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, this is just all just great and un-awkward" She said wittily and sarcastically, but suppressed a small smile anyway.

"Well you can have the room opposite Addie, is that alright Mikey?" Addie's Mother said, already giving me a nickname. Just as I was about to protest that I hated that nickname, Addie's mother gave me a look that said ' I-don't-care-if-you-don't-like-it-its-staying-that-way'.

I sighed in defeat and said softly "Yeah that's totally fine Mrs Crow."

"Oh and call me Mom, I know you're a long way from home, and you want to go back, it's nearly impossible to go back Mikey" Mrs Cr-… I mean mom, said giving me a sad smile, ruffled my hair, and then walked out of the room.

"Come on Mikey, lets show you to your new room" Addie said grinning like a madman before dashing down the hallway.

I grinned before following her, although at a slower pace, to go cheek out my new room, new family, and I suppose, my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Soooo what do you think?<strong>

**I want to thank my lovely beta for beta-ing this story: D**

**And yeah… 5 positive reviews or no next chappy.**


End file.
